Questioning Fate
by Jeanka
Summary: A desperate father's plea brings the Astro Rangers to sector of space where a team of rangers presides over multiple planets. After being told the distress signal was a trap, the Astro Rangers are on their way home when the sector's Rangers call for help. More than willing to offer assistance, the Astro Rangers learn there may not have been a trap after all. (PRIS)
1. Trouble Sleeping

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**Trouble Sleeping**

The night did not bring the peace sleep silently promised. Having just went 48 hours without that past time, Andros felt he was due for some rest, but his body had other ideas. There was far more needless tossing and turning than he had been prepared for. The morning alarm sounding brought even less joy to the grumpy Red Ranger as he got through his morning routine to meet the other Rangers on the bridge of the Astro Megaship.

Cassie was slumped in her chair staring at the stars on the view screen while cradling a metal coffee can. At the station behind her, TJ was absently shaking his head to try and stay awake. Next to him, Carlos yawned his greeting to Andros as their leader took her seat in the middle of the bridge. "I see you slept as well as me," Cassie commented looking away from the stars and at his face.

Andros found himself shrugging which brought on a yawn. Glancing over to the empty seat next to him, he asked casually, "Where is Ashley?"

"She had to call..." TJ's explained dropped off causing Andros to turn his chair in his friend's direction. The Blue Ranger squinted his eyes as he tilted his head towards Carlos hoping the Black Ranger had caught the name. Carlos found himself yawning again while shaking his head. Turning back to their leader, TJ shrugged and said, "Yeah. I don't know."

Andros nodded and turned back to his station troubled over the condition of the team. He apparently wasn't the only one begin affected by sleeplessness. "Why don't you guys get some shut eyes?" Andros asking receiving a snicker from the peanut gallery behind him. He didn't often get the expressions right, but the team wasn't correcting him as much as they used to. There didn't seem to be much point.

"I thought we _had_ to be up early for," Carlos trailed off as his thought derailed.

"Wasn't a conference?" TJ asked.

"A briefing," Cassie said more sure of herself.

The Red Ranger felt a little guilty. The Rangers had claimed they understood, but that was obviously not the case. He knew they would have done anything he'd asked of them. "We're observing an interrogation," Andros reminded them gently.

"Are you sure?" TJ asked not familiar with that description.

"Yes," Andros stated just as Ashley made her way to her seat. She was more alert than anyone else on the bridge and gave Andros a cheery smile. "As least someone slept well."

"Oh, I didn't sleep," Ashley said off-handedly. "Seemed like a waste of time. DECA gave me this pill. I'm good for a while."

"How about this?" TJ stated. "You two watch this thing and the three of us getting some shuteye? Take notes. Good plan? Thanks."

Carlos tried to chuckle, but it came out as a cough. "We'll be observed too," Andros stated crushing the dream.

"Rangers," DECA broke in. "There is a real-time transmission. The speaker is Councilman Miltar of the planet Pea'lot."

The Rangers stood straighter and smoothed their clothes as much as they could. Carlos got another yawn in before Andros said, "Patch us in."

The screen went from stars to the Symbol of Eltare to the Seal of Pea'lot and then the face of Councilman Miltar. He stood in a circular room with many people sitting around the perimeter. Three tall platforms housed a box where three cloaked figures sat. Andros tapped at his station to see that they were the last to accept the transmission just as Miltar began to speak.

"I thank the Rangers who have offered to observe our interrogation of the traitor known as Nix," Miltar stated to the camera. "In accordance to the laws under the Eltarean Council, Nix has been granted the right to speak on his own behalf which he has opted to do. Because this is not a formal trial, we defer to your judgment as to how far to take our questioning. Again, we thank you for your time."

The earth Rangers shifted as the questioning started, no one thing clearly understood what to expect. Most of the punishment was telepathically based making the team even more unhappy when Nix called out. About sixteen questions in, Carlos heard a pinging off to his right. Finally turning to see, he recognized a little light flashing in time with the noise at the station. Moving off screen, he caught TJ's attention as he pulled up a new screen.

Turning around, Carlos wanted to say something, but anything he did would be transmitted into that room. TJ slowed moved to him and looked it over. Reading the screen, TJ moved to the pause the transmission. It was rude, but he was too tired to think. Plus, he was over this interrogation.

The viewscreen switching to the Astro Symbol was something Andros wasn't expecting. "Guys?" he asked with a warning tone.

"We're receiving a distress signal," Carlos told him. Andros rose to join them.

"We have to help," Cassie declared getting the offenses warming up.

"I agree," Ashley said doing the same with the defenses.

"Ok, hold on," Andros said rising his hands to calm them. "We don't know what this is."

"Andros," TJ said. "It's four against one." Carlos nodded adamantly beside him.

Giving in slightly, Andros pulled up more information about the signal the ship was receiving. "Railma?" the Red Ranger stated unfamiliar with the planet. The Rangers shook their heads. "According to this, the planet is an Eltarean Protectorate. No formal relations, no Rangers. In fact, they don't have space travel yet. However, they are in the target zone of General Kormal. He's a member of Dark Spectre's army. This is beginning to make sense. DECA, is there a video message?"

The red camera blinked before stating, "the signal is too degraded for visual. The audio is salvageable."

"Do it," Andros ordered.

In a minute the speakers on the bridge had a man pleading with them to save his daughter. General Kormal attacked, there wasn't much left of their village, but he had been after this man's daughter. He didn't care what happened to him or his people. His daughter was the most important thing in the universe. The transmission cut out with the sounds of another explosion.

The Rangers were silent for a minute each looking at the others trying to see their reaction until Ashley finally spoke. "We have to save her."

"Yes," Carlos agreed followed by TJ's, "Diffidently."

Andros spun with each new Ranger to agree. "DECA, can you pull up a system map for Railma?" Cassie asked. As the Astro System disappeared, Andros shook his head. The Nix interrogation was something he'd been looking forward to. With the others committed to this, he wasn't going to be able to steer them away easily. "And can you show us the nearby systems?" Cassie asked of the AI.

"DECA," Andros voice was in leader mode, causing the ranger's breath to catch as they waited to see if he was with them. "Set course for the Pakmar System, and get me the Ronvin Rangers. I don't want to step on anyone's feet."

The Rangers finally started looking more awake then they had all morning.

**TBC**


	2. Scenarios

**Scenarios**

The Astro Megaship was just entering the Ronvin Sector when it received a transmission from Mal Val, the Red Ronvin Ranger. "Commander Andros," Mal sated with bright eyes as he faced the Astro Rangers. "What brings you to the Ronvin Sector?"

"We received a distress signal from Railma," Andros informed the man before him. "As a team no currently tried to a planet, we want to investigate."

"Our Black Ranger scouted the village a few hours ago," Mal frowned. "Nothing is felt. I welcome you into our sector, but I'm not sure you're not wasting your time. The Ronvin Rangers will assist if you call for us."

"Thank you," Andros bowed his head slightly. "Astro Rangers out." The screen faded to black. "That didn't sound good."

"What didn't?" Carlos asked.

"Railma was scouted because of the distress signal, but the Rangers aren't pursing it," Andros said.

"Are you sure?" TJ asked not drawing the same conclusion.

"He would have said something like, 'we have it under control' or 'if we need help, we'll call'. They weren't planning on checking up on this message," Andros told them.

"Maybe they just didn't know where to begin," Ashley suggested.

"Or the life of one girl doesn't trump their obligation to the whole sector," Carlos offered.

The earth Rangers continued coming up with excuses while Andros plotted their next move. He settled on connecting with a contact on the Vega space station. The plan caused his Rangers to object rather loudly.

"You aren't going alone," TJ stated again.

"You'll need the back-up," Cassie agreed.

"Especially with the Megaship in orbit of a planet two systems away," Ashley told him.

"You're going to stick out like a sore toe," Andros countered, eying TJ who seemed to have been chosen as his companion.

"Thumb and I won't," TJ agrued.

"Andros," DECA broke in.

"Yes?" the Red Ranger asked looking up at the nearest interface.

"I have received a meeting time," DECA announced.

"Excellent," Andros praised. "Let's hear it."

"8 clicks here, on the megaship," DECA informed them. "We've been asked to hold our position."

"That's just under two hours," Ashley calculated. "Is there any danger remaining where we are?"

"I don't know this sector well," Andros admitted. "We'll just have to assume there'll be danger and plan accordingly."

The next hour was filled with test simulations and readiness drills. Carlos and Alpha gave the engines a once over, and Ashley created a cycling lazer set-up. Cassie and TJ ran scenarios by everyone while Andros prepared for his guest.

It was two clicks past two hours when the sensors picked up a small craft. "Is that him?" TJ asked preparing fro the worst.

"Send out the signal," Andros requested unsure. He'd never met this contact away from the Vega space station and was not 100% what to expect.

"The returning signal matches," TJ announced just before DECA added, "the signal is authentic." TJ continued, "Looks like a set of teleportation coordinates too."

"He wants you to go over there?" Carlos stated surprised. "That ship's like 3 decks."

"Two," corrected Cassie. "And I have four lifesigns."

The Rangers turned to Andros waiting for his thoughts. After taking a second to think, he said, "I'm not worried about going over there. If they try to leave the system, stop them. Have a teleportation lock on me and pull me out if you think you need to."

"That sounds great in theory, but let's face it, we were not prepared for this," TJ said. "I think I should go with you."

"No," Andros's tone was final. Ashley frowned in his direction as he added one more piece of information. "I can take on four people. I am a Power Ranger. Let's get this over with."

The team sent back a reply followed closely by Andros appearing on the smaller ship. A tall, well-built man was waiting for him. Without speaking, the man beckoned him into the corridor and down to another area of the vessel. Stopping outside a smaller door, he pushed a small button and pressed himself against the wall. Andros moved around him so when the door opened he could enter the small personal quarters.

"Andros," a young lady stated from the only chair in the small room.

"Arien," Andros greeted as the doors sealed. "What's up with the ship?"

She shrugged and waved the question off. "I thought you weren't coming back around here. What changed?"

"Have you heard of Railma?" Andros asked.

"Oh come on, you can't be going after that kid. That's just a waste of time," Arien asked in disbelief. "Do you know how many people General Kormal abducts? None. It's called a trap. Sorry, Andros, but you're out here for nothing."

"Are you sure?" Andros asked.

"This is what I know," Arien said rising from her seat and taking a step closer to him. "The Ronvin Rangers used to answer every distress signal and General Kormal would attack whole planets while they searched. Don't bother with this."

"It wasn't Kormal gloating. It was a father begging. I need you to be sure," Andros said.

Arien shook her head. "Andros, give up on this one."

Andros nodded. "Thank you, Arien. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Listen," Arien said just before he could turn away. "It's still a noble thing. Stupid, but noble."

The Red Ranger wasn't excited to go back and tell his team that they had been fooled. There was a piece of him wondering if his contact was wrong, but all the other information she'd ever given him had been very accurate. Without any reason to doubt, he set himself up to face the firing squad he knew he was about to confront.

TBC


	3. Battles

**Battles**

The earth Rangers had been less willing than Andros to trust his insider. It wasn't until it became clear that their leader wasn't changing his mind that the team abandoned any notions for rescue. Cassie and TJ volunteered to take the first watch so their teammates could try to sleep for a few hours.

Andros felt like his head had just made contact with his pillow when the combat alarms caused him to bolt up. "DECA, report," he demanded on his way out of his quarters.

"General Kormal has launched an offensive against three worlds in this sector," DECA announced as Ashley and Carlos joined Andros on his brisk walk to the megalift. "The Ronvin Rangers are calling for assistance."

The Rangers entered the lift and Andros gave the order, "Bridge." The moment it stopped, Andros was charging on to the bridge. "Report?"

"We're on course for the planet Hebet," TJ told them as the others took their stations. "General Kormal's vessel has been identified in orbit."

"Put us on the opposite side of the planet," Andros ordered. "How many troops are we talking about?"

"Two squads," Cassie answered. "I've got a visual." An image appeared of a small town with civilians running away from orange colored soldiers.

"TJ, Cassie, you're up," Andros said growing upset as the image switched to another area where a monster was attacking with troops. "When you finished, join Ashley, Carlos, and I at the second location."

The Rangers gave their various affirmations and headed for the jump tubes. Taking the Galaxy Gliders down the to planet, Blue and Pink split off to take on the smaller force is the town. Pink had her Satellite Stunner out and ready with Blue holding his Astro Axe tightly. "Thoughts?" Pink asked before they reached the troops.

Blue glanced at her. "Don't split up," he said. "We need to lead them away from the civilians."

Pink's helmet nodded once back at him before the two Ranger's gliders got them close enough for them to jump into action. Up close, the orange soldiers were mechanical, sporting four arms and three eyes. The moment they saw rangers, the pair began the prime target. Blue manged to detach a few of the machine arms, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Their enemy was well coordinated.

Working together, the pair was able to lead the troops outside the small village into a more open area which backfired when they became surrounded. "Now what?" Pink asked turning in time with Blue as they tried to keep track of where their enemies were.

"We can't retreat," Blue told her quietly. "And there are too many to take on."

"That doesn't leave any options," Pink informed him. "We have to fight."

"I have an idea," Blue said. "Go with it." Pink nodded as Blue changed his posture by standing straighter. Looking at the robot in front of him, he raised his hand and gave it a 'come here' motion. The cocky robot began waving it's arms and entered the circle. The others cheered as the Rangers faced off.

The plan did not work well as it took Blue a long time to eliminate the arms and Pink even longer to hit it due to its speed. When she did hit it with a blast from her Satellite Stunner, her aim was off and the robot was hit in it's face instead of torso. Instantly, it's third eye blew out and it was on the ground. Blue whipped around to look at Pink. The mood shifted and the robots knew they just lost the upper hand.

"Astroblaster," the pair called grabbing for this laser weapons. Having spent hours learning to handle the weapon, they were able to target the third eye and eliminate the remaining bots in minutes.

Blue activated his internal communication system and said, "Andros, target the third eye," before calling for their gliders so they could join the battle miles away.

Their teammates had been having a different challenge. When they arrived, Red had discovered almost immediately the secret of the third eye and the troops had been dealt with. Now, they faced a monster who could make copies of himself that appeared to be as real as the original. So far, it had divided three times creating four versions of himself.

The Rangers were able to regroup when Pink and Blue ran up to see four monsters facing off with them. "That's just unfair," Pink stated. The others nodded in agreement. "Are you guys ok?"

"You won't be," the monsters shouted shooting an acid substance as the Rangers causing them to fall.

"That's enough," a new voice cut into the battle. "These are not the Rangers I want."

"General Kormal, I presume," Red stated pushing himself up to stand with the other doing their best to join with him. A tall, bearded man broke into the middle of the line of monsters. His longer hair was pulled back and small fangs could be seen peaking from his top lip. The wrinkles around his eyes and throughout his cheeks were too pronounced to be from old age.

"She said there would be Rangers here," Kormal growled at the monster. "Who are these imposters?" Red looked back at his team who seemed to join in his confusion as to what the general was discussing. "Bring me the girl!" shouted Kormal.

The monsters moved more to allow a team of orange troops to bring a teenage girl to the General's side. "Who are these fools?" he demanded angrily.

The girl glanced from Rangers to the General with uncertainty. "They are Power Rangers," she stated knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted. As she anticipated, he rose his hand to strike her. The next thing he felt was an explosion from behind him. He had been distracted long enough to allow the Rangers to call for more powerful weapons and attack one of the copies. Only, it wasn't the copy. Hitting the original caused a mass dispersal of energy throwing the group to the ground.

Kormal was not a fool, but his people were. Taking more of the explosion on himself, he was finding it difficult to rise. Looking up to see his troops missing limps was not a surprise. The fact the girl was not there was. Hastily looking for her, he found her limping to the Rangers and they in turn charging to her. Collecting an energy burst in his fist, Kormal used a good deal of his strength in insure no one could claim his prize, even if that even collapsing.

The only satisfaction he faced before the darkness took over was to hear one Ranger scream out, "No!".

TBC


	4. Surprising Truth

**Surprising Truth**

The discussion hadn't taken long. A quick peek at the footage from the survey of Railma had ensured that. The team was more than welling to house this new girl for as long as they needed. But there was something else that was bothering Andros entirely. He'd gone over General Kormal's rant 50 times in his head and the conclusion he came to was simple. Kormal believed this girl knew the Rangers would come.

Being from Railma, an Eltarian protectorate, she'd probably knew nothing of the Rovin Rangers aside from stories. The question became was she just hoping or did she know they'd be there. Andros had to wait three days for the young woman in their medical bay to recover from the energy blast. Each Ranger had taken turns talking to her in the coma. The Red Ranger was just fortunate she opened her eyes while he sat there.

"Hello," Andros said standing the moment he caught her eyes. "You're safe."

"No," she shook her head at him, tears beginning to form. Andros did not have much experience comforting people in general, let alone a girl. He tried to think about what Ashley would do if it were him laying there.

Slowly, Andros reached out to take hold of the hand closest to him. The teenage girl squeezed back. "You are safe," Andros insisted. "I promise."

"No," she repeated with a tear falling towards the pillow. "I know the Megaship is safe."

Andros was a little surprised she knew where she was. "Then what is it?" he asked gently.

"My home is gone," she confided in him. "My family. I knew it would happen just not so soon."

Andros would have turned more somber if he could. "You knew? How?"

After a moment to wipe her eyes, she said, "I saw it happen."

"In a vision," Andros concluded, not as surprised.

"Not exactly," she said trying to gain some composure.

The only Astro Ranger who grew up in the Eltarian Alliance realized what was happening. "Kormal attacked Railma for you. He called you an 'oracle' didn't he?" Andros asked already knowing her answer. "You can see or know bits of the future, can't you?"

The girl broke down in tears hold his hand tight while hiding her face with the other. Oracles were extremely rare. There were very specific rules to follow when one was found, but Andros was a Ranger and Rangers tended to do things differently. Eltarian law demanded she be turned over, isolated, and trained. Her freedom would disappear. She would cease being a person in the law's eye and become something to be owned and used. The Red Ranger did not like that idea at all.

"What's your name?" Andros asked when she had calmed down somewhat.

"It doesn't matter," she answered meeting his eye. "I know what happens next. A new name, a new identity. Just promise it will be a good one."

Andros nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" the Red Ranger asked. "I can bring you some food."

"Food does sound good," she agreed.

"I'll be right back," Andros promised letting her hand go. She turned away from him as he left the medical bay. As the door sealed, the Ranger looked up at DECA's camera and stated, "No one in or out."

"Isolation protocols?" DECA inquired.

"No," Andros shook his head. "Just lock the door and don't mention she's awake."

The information didn't stay between DECA and him for long as most of the Rangers were in the Jump Bay when he entered to use the Synthetron. "Giving up?" Ashley asked turning from her conversation with TJ and Carlos to see him taking a break.

"Yes," Andros answered after a moment. He needed some time to get her ready to face the world her was now being pulled in. At some point, one if not all the Rangers would give him a lecture in trust, but for now he was only focused on this woman's safety. Ordering a few lighter items, Andros turned to the Rangers with the prepared food in his hand.

"You should order some tea too," Ashley stated. "Helps to calm the nerves." The boys nodded slowly agreeing with her. He did actually as predicted. Made up an excuse, ordered the drink, and ran off. Ashley turned back to the boys across the table. "How long do you think she's been awake?"

"Couldn't be long," TJ said. "Andros isn't...caring like you are. Food would be an excuse to remove himself from an awkward conversation, regroup, and try again."

"Why wouldn't he just tell us the truth?" Carlos asked. "I mean, we know what he eats. That was not even close."

"Maybe he's trying not to overwhelm her," Ashley suggested hoping it was something like that.

"He's interrogating her," TJ said bluntly. "Probably deciding if she's a threat or not. For all we know, Kormal planted her here to get to the Ronvin Rangers."

"I think I should go help him," Ashley said standing from her stool.

"No," TJ said surprising both her friends. "I'm all for keeping her safe if she is who we think she is, but I think we should give Andros more time with her. And I would rather you not put yourself in danger."

"We don't know if there is any danger," Ashley countered. "I just want to make sure he's being fair."

"I don't think Andros has any reason not to be," Carlos said agreeing with TJ. "And you could be right. Maybe it's more about not overwhelming her. Either way, I think you should give him a little more time with her."

Ashley slid back on to the seat, not happy with the consensus, but not going against it. A little bit later, Cassie joined them and gave her two cents. Andros had taken the meal to the bridge and was working on something there when she left making all of them question if the woman in the medical bay was actually awake yet.

TBC

Author's note: I know there are a few of you reading this story. Any feedback? Next chapter is going to explain a lot more about this girl, who and what she is.


	5. Telling the Rangers

**Telling the Rangers**

"So, that is why we can't tell anyone she's here," Andros finished his explanation to the Rangers he'd gathered around their table in the Jump bay. The Rangers weren't saying much. They exchanged a few looks, but otherwise stayed silent. Andros was beginning to wonder if he'd handled this wrong.

Finally, TJ spoke up. "Is_ she_ ok with all this?" he asked, not having spoken to her yet. "I mean, if we start calling her 'Karlee', she will know we mean her?"

"Karlee is the name DECA invented for her," Andros reminded them. "It's a more common name in the Ronvin Sector and more specifically the planet Lee'met where Eltar believes she's from. I went to her first, but everything is set in rock. Listen, I know this all sounds bad and it's a lot of secrets from places I've told you to trust, but I'm risking more than you know by protecting her like this."

"Would they really lock her up?" Cassie asked seeing the opening. "She would never have had a life?"

Andros could see the anxious looks on their faces. That was the part his Rangers were most struggling with, her safety. Taking in a deep breath, he started over, "Oracles are extremely rare. Think about what you could do if you knew the future. Any government would go through extreme measures to gain that kind of power and keep it, even ones that mean well. Normally, I would do as the Eltarian Council asks, but this isn't fair. Our job is to protect the innocent."

He let the words sink it for a moment. With the moment up, he added one more comment, "I'm risking everything to protect her. She doesn't fully understand herself. Right now, she's the safest she can possibly be here with us."

"And you want her to be a nurse?" Ashley asked, remembering one more obscure part of Andros's description of their new crewmember.

"That's just for the official ship registry, but if she does want to learn some medical practices, DECA will be more than happy to teach her," Andros told them. "It was the only thing that made sense to me since we have enough engineers aboard with Alpha, me, and Carlos. Plus, all the knowledge the rest of you have about repairs. Any last questions before I break up this meeting?"

"When do we met her?" TJ asked, raising his voice higher than he realized.

Andros smiled at him. "Lunch is in an hour," he said. "I figured what better time than a meal. Anything else?"

The Rangers shook their heads getting the feeling Andros really wanted this meeting to end. "Alright, then I will see you all in an hour. Don't be early. I figure if she's here and you guys come in one at a time, it will give her a chance to meet you and not overwhelm her," Andros told them, before grabbing a computer tablet that had been sitting on the table and exiting the room.

The Rangers were silently only for a moment. "There is no way this is real," Cassie was the first to say it. "The future? Really?"

"It does sounds really fishy," TJ agreed.

"I think it's another excuse to keep us from Eltar," Ashley declared, knowing very well that Andros did not take them to the center of the Alliance because he was a bit embarrassed by having a team from a backwater world.

"What if it is true?" Carlos asked the one question no one else wanted to say.

It was dismissed almost immediately. "Either way," TJ said finally speaking over the conversations that started to get out of the hand over the half an hour that had pasted them by. "She's staying and we should welcome her. We'll handle this oracle thing as it happens. Agreed?"

"Yeah," Cassie said less than enthusiastic. Ashley just nodded and Carlos said, "Yep."

"I have a sensor ray to recalibrate," TJ said. "I'll see you all here at lunch."

The others also had chores to do and the group quickly broke up. Carlos was not as interested as the others in his work and found himself unable to focus. "DECA, where is Karlee?" he asked the nearest red eye.

"In her quarters on Megadeck 2," DECA replied.

Carlos abandoned his project. He knew Andros wouldn't like it if he introduced himself early, but he wanted to be on her side. Plus if this was real, if she could see the future, that would be amazing. Reaching her door, he almost tapped the chime when it opened. The short, seventeen-year old stood with her dark brown hair in a ponytail. The newest crew member was dressed in a version of the ranger's uniform. The gray was much darker and the jacket was double the length with clips going all the way down. She had snapped the bottom three leaving the purple shirt to peek through.

"Hello Carlos," she said knowing he was coming.

"So much for introducing himself," Carlos mentioned. "I just wanted to come by and say hi."

"Hi," Karlee returned with a small smile.

Just before he could reply, Karlee's stomach made a loud noise. "I know lunch isn't suppose to be for another twenty minutes or so, but if you're hungry, I could take you now," Carlos offered.

"I don't think Andros would appreciate that," Karlee said automatically. Then got a bit of a far off look on her face. "Then again, he may like seeing the crew being more accepting." Zoning back on the Black Ranger in front of her, Karlee finished with, "I would love to get some lunch."

"Excellent," Carlos said stepping back further into the hall to give her some room. Karlee followed a little slower. "So, I know you've only just arrived, but what do you think of the Megaship?"

"It's nice," Karlee answered. "I've really only seen the medical bay, a couple corridors, and my quarters."

"Not enough to give you a clear picture," Carlos commented.

"I think he's been avoid you," Karlee mentioned.

"That does sound like Andros," Carlos agreed. "I'll give you the full tour if you want."

Karlee gave him a big smile. "That does sound nice."

The pair arrived at the Jump Bay first. Carlos showed her how to use the synatron, but it became apparent she was used to fresh items from the agrarian society she'd grown up in. Karlee sat with an array of vegetables while Carlos chose a soup. About ten minutes later, TJ and Ashley found themselves outside the bay. Carlos heard them debating and convinced to them to come in together.

The conversation remained light as the team got to know their new crew mate. It seemed Karlee was not as comfortable in space as they assumed she would be. The ship was cold and metallic. She was speaking about her village when Cassie joined them. Andros wasn't too far behind, but it was clear he'd been giving them time to get equated.

"When we get back to Earth, we'll take you shopping," Ashley said with a nod from Cassie. "I'm sure we can find something to make your room feel more like yours."

"Thank you," Karlee replied, hoping they were right.

"Now entering the Lebrin Sector," DECA announced.

"That's our cue," TJ said standing. The Rangers slowly followed him. Karlee looked lost. "Did Andros by any chance remember to tell you our mission?"

Karlee shook her head as Andros stopped at the doorway and leaned against it waiting to hear the Ranger explain what they were doing all the way out here. Their current position put them eight sectors from Earth, the furthest he had convinced the Rangers to travel from their home. "We're on a mission to rescue Zordan," TJ started it off.

"And as Power Rangers, we fight for the innocent along the way," Carlos added. "Right now, we're a long way from home, but as soon as we find Zordan or school starts, we can head home."

Andros frowned. He wasn't looking forward to having their search cut off, but with no leads and no reason to stay away from Earth, in a couple weeks they would have to go back. He had nothing against Earth. The Red Ranger just desperately wanted to find Zordan.

"I understand," Karlee said, though she had no idea where Earth was or who Zordan was.

"Come on," Andros said loudly enough to fill the room. "We have a lot of space to scan."

The group head for the bridge to start their search.

TBC


End file.
